Pink Fangirls
by Something Witty Goes Here
Summary: Darren is, essentially, a fangirl.


Darren is, essentially, a fangirl.

With every new script he gets, with every new goddamn cutesy little scene that lacks a kiss, he bangs his head on the closest flat surface. And, if he isn't around to shake, he calls Chris to say: "Have you _seen _this?"

And it just about kills him when Chris just laughs and tells him that: "You'll get used to it."

But because Darren isn't a permanent member of the show, he feels he can neither verbally abuse Ryan, nor can he make suggestions as to what will happen between these two adorable (yet equally frustrating) characters.

One day, whilst having lunch together after filming, Darren confides in Chris.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Darren begs.

Chris pushes the lettuce in his salad around with his fork. "Sure it does," he replies. "But I know Ryan. They'll get together eventually."

This will not work for him.

* * *

Ryan is clearing his desk at the studio for the day when an unmarked manila folder falls from the stack of papers he is carrying. Curious, he kneels down and opens it. Inside he finds a piece of pink construction paper with typed words on it. He reads:

"_Blaine must sing "Entwined" by Jason Reeves to Kurt. This song will be perfect for Blaine telling Kurt that he wants a relationship with him."_

Ryan grins.

* * *

At the next table reading, Ryan hands out their scripts. Cory, flipping through to the page in the script where the songs that they will be singing during the episode are listed, sees a song that catches his eye. "'Everyone' by Socialburn?"

"We'll make it acoustic and slow it down," Ryan assures him. Other cast members raise their eyebrows at him, for they do not know the song. "Page 32, guys."

They silently turn to page 32 and read. Naya finishes first. "What the hell, Ryan? Kurt confesses his feelings for Blaine and but then Blaine tells him _no, _that he's not _ready _for a relationship?"

Everyone starts to yell. Darren's eyes go wide, and his sits dumbfounded in his chair. _What?_

"Calm down, everyone! Let's just read the script."

And so the cast, dejectedly, reads.

* * *

One week later, after filming "Socially Burnt," Ryan hands out the next episode's scripts.

"Guess we can expect to be light on the Klaine," grumbles Amber.

Ryan, with a twinkle in his eye, hands the last script to Darren, and tells them to start reading through.

Darren opens his. The episode, contrary to Amber's prediction, is quite heavy on the Klaine. It starts out with Blaine walking into their dorm room finding Kurt Skyping Mercedes, telling her that "after everything with him and before with Finn," and he "doesn't know if he can stand it anymore." The episode also frequently flashbacks to scenes which delve into Blaine's past and his reasons for rejecting Kurt.

But in the last 3 pages, Darren reads:

(_BLAINE leads KURT into the senior commons.)_

_KURT. Blaine, I really don't have time for this right now-_

_BLAINE. Kurt, just, shut up, please, for a second? I have something I need to.. Ah, listen, there's something you should... _

_(BLAINE, finding that words escape him, sits down at the piano and starts to sing "ENTWINED" by JASON REEVES. When the song is over, BLAINE walks over to KURT.)_

_BLAINE. I didn't want to make it harder for you._

_KURT. (with tears welling in his eyes, but smirks) Always the gentleman._

_( KURT steps forward and initiates kiss. BLAINE, at first surprised at contact, kisses back) _

And then, beside that, in Ryan's scrawling print: _If you had wanted to remain anonymous, Darren, you shouldn't have used pink paper._

Darren, in a word, fangirls.

. . . .

**A/N: They just really need to sing this song. It's so perfect for them, someone go look up the lyrics. And listen. And listen to it again. And just picture Blaine singing it to Kurt. I'm dying to write a fic about it, but, alas, I was having trouble writing it. So this is sort of me getting my yayas out. And by me getting my yayas out, I may have written a very pointless fic. Ah well. I decided to write the song into this context because I feel like Darren would do something like this. After all, how many interviews have we seen/read/heard where he talks about how he is just a fanboy? **For this, however, I decided to use "fangirl" because it seems, well, more impact-ical.** **

**Plus,**** Darren's voice will sound beautiful with the song. Ryan Murphy, if you're reading this: Be cool, and have Blaine sing this song.**

**xoxo**

**SWGH**


End file.
